Co-pending application Ser. No. 11/418,119 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,423 describes a new implementation of the methodology introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,206, resulting in more compact circuitry, capable of operating in multiple modes. The versatility of the new implementation of the ADC was applied to CMOS image sensors comprising a matrix with avalanche pixels, resulting in novel capabilities for image sensing and formation.
The present invention describes new variations for the implementation of the ADC, and associated devices for its application as column-parallel A-to-D circuitry of image sensors, that was introduced in co-pending application Ser. No. 11/418,119 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,423. The present invention introduces additional configurations for column-parallel circuitry, matrix controller, peripheral circuitry, and overall system architecture of CMOS image sensors, resulting in novel capabilities for image sensing and formation, as well as power generation from operating the image sensors as pixelated solar cells. In addition, new configurations of the ADC circuitry are also suitable for direct RF digitization.